1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with balanced mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
As miniaturization of components forces electrical connections to become more densely spaced, high density electrical connectors in stacked or combed type are frequently required and developed. A combed electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,934 issued to George Huanyi Zhang on Dec. 21, 2004. Said electrical connector comprises an elongated housing defining a base portion, a SATA receiving portion and a jumper receiving portion protruded forward from a front face of the base portion. A plurality of SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) contacts and jumper contacts with SATA and jumper spring tails are received in the SATA and jumper receiving portions of the housing respectively. Both of the SATA and jumper spring tails are protruded backward from a back face for pre-contacting corresponding conductive elements of the circuit board before welding. However, the SATA contact is in a plate shape and the jumper contact is in a column shape which has better self-strength and more pressure to the board than SATA contact such that the unbalanced pre-pressure could cause deformation of the housing and reduce the welding quality. By the way, a single connector can also cause unbalanced mounting structure because of uneven contact density and so on.
Hence, an electrical connector with balanced mounting structure is desired.